Doll or puppet
by 666demonblood
Summary: Join Maka, Liz and Patty as they are trapped in a mass murdering group known as Arachnophobia. Also follow the Murder Grinko the butcher and his puppet a white haired doll. Will Maka and the girls escape? Will all the dolls questions finally be answered?


**Disclaimer: **

**Soul: I'm a doll now... Cool!**

**Maka: .-. didn't we kill aracnae? **

**Me: yes.. I resurrected her!**

**Soul: Nuuu not the black blood so uncool!**

**Maka: Anyway Demonblood does not own soul eater!**

**Me: if i did soul would have gotten maka pregnant by now.**

**Soul/Maka: what!?**

**Maka's Pov**

The cell was cold, it stank of old dried blood and rust. A dripping sound made from old pipes was the only sound other than mine and my friends breathing. "Sis I wanna go home." The small blonde said this girls name was Patrica, but we all called her patty. Her sisters name is Elizabeth or Liz for short, just like her sister she has blonde hair, but Liz's is longer and a darker shade.

"I know i-i do too, but hey you will be safe as long as your big sister is here r-r-right Patty?" Liz said trying to sound optimistic for her sister's sake. Liz looked up at me and a quite similar dread read between my green and her blue eyes. I knew Liz was horrified, she not the one to usually be brave.

"right everything will be fine as long as i have my big sis!" Patty than hugged her older sister tightly. "And I have Maka here too!" She then hugged me as well. A small smile reached my cheeks through the dread, Patty had that sort of feeling to make even the darkest of situations better.

"Yup so nothing will happen to you!" 'creak' I push Liz and Patty behind me in a seconds notice, i'm ready to go first in what ever cruel games the mass murder known as The Butcher would do. I look at where the sound came from but, instead of seeing the butcher with his dark sloppy hair and blue eyes I see a teen around my age. His frame was small but well built he defiantly did not leave the monstrous impression the butcher did. "Who are you?" I ask sternly. No reply instead the albino teen walked silently to the cage we are held in and laid a tray of food beside the cage for us. Once the little light there was in the cell, illuminating from a small light bulb on the ceiling hit him you could see, The albino teen had glassy red eyes and stitches across his face he showed no emotion what so ever. "You work for him don't you? ... Answer me!" I grab his arm and he backed away quickly for a second i thought i saw shock. 'rip' I look at my hand it had a piece of black clothe from his jacket and pale skin like cloth.

I look up at him and notice his arm has a hole in it red colored fluff coming out of it. "HeheheheHAHAHAHHAH He's a doll like what i have back home!" Patty yelled in excitement.

"That can't be possible!" I yell knowing very well a doll-like this simply could not exist, defiantly not one of cloth and fluff. It would have to be made of metal and wiring. He turned around and walked out of the room a trail of red fluff following behind him.

"Did we scare it away? I wanted the doll man!" Patty giggles. Liz covered her mouth.

"Patty shush."

* * *

**Soul's Pov**

I walked in the room with the tray of food, The first thing i notice is the one with green eyes protecting the short and the tall one. "Who are you?" The green-eyed one asked. How could i answer her? I don't have a name I've never had a name. I walk towards the cell and put down the tray in front of it, so they can just reach out and grab the food. I'm not a jerk like Free and purposely knock the food on the floor. "You work for him don't you?" I didn't answer wouldn't she be scared if i say yes? "Answer me!" She yelled and grabbed my arm. I quickly back up a ripping sound carried to my ears. After i got a safe way away i glance at my arm bleeding the red fluff. In my case it's blood.

"HhehehheheheHAHAHHAHAHA He's a doll-like what i have back home!" The short one yelled excitedly. Doll? Am i a doll? What's a doll? Isn't that a toy? Why is she laughing if she is caged? What a weird girl.

"That can't be possible!" The green-eyed one yelled. I'm done with this, it's uncool to be this loud, and everyone is yelling. What's the point in that? I turn towards the door and walk out the door, turning to close it behind me getting a quick glance at the odd girls in Grinko's cage. I then walk down the hall, doors on either side. This place used to be a factory and the workers got apartments inside it. That is about all i know about this place.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" I hear a female scream from Grinko's work room. I try to drown out the horrible sound by covering my ears, a sickening feeling in my stomach as i walk by the room. I glance at the door and see blood soaking out of the room, my eyes widen yet i do not know why. Am i scared? Is it pity? How would i know? It's not like i can ask anyone. I'm not aloud to talk if i do she will hurt me again. I don't want to be hurt again. It's uncool to hurt people, don't they know that? I don't want to be here. I don't want to hurt someone without a good reason.

I walk to the room they gave me. It is not much of a room as it is a repair shop, needles, thread and clothe scattered about the area. I take off my jacket then grab some pale cloth and a needle. I carefully put thread through the needle and then start fixing my arm. Why did she rip my arm up? Doesn't she know I sort of need my arm? How uncool of her. After I am done sewing my arm i use my sharp teeth to cut the string. I then take off my shirt to see if i had any other tares. I look in my mirror no tares, I carefully look at the runes across my chest. I wonder what they mean. It's uncool not knowing. I lay on the hard bed and look up at the ceiling. All i can do is wait i can't sleep after all. I'm not human am I like a doll something to play with or more like a puppet following orders? I let my mind wander as a wait for something... anything to happen.

* * *

**Maka: ...**

**Soul:...**

**Me: What?!**

**Soul: It's uncool to hook me up with a flat chested nerd like her.**

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP!**

**Soul: Ow! So uncool Maka!**


End file.
